This invention relates to a process for production of optical media in which either an active recording medium or a bonding layer is encased between two substrates.
Media used in certain optical data storage systems, for example digital holographic data storage or digital video disk (DVD), preferably require outer surfaces of the media to possess a high degree of parallelism in order to lessen the complexity of servo systems used in existing drives or those contemplated for holographic data storage. Methods utilized in the industry for preparation of reasonably flat optical media (e.g. bonding step in DVD manufacturing) are capable of implementing and maintaining reasonable consistency for the thickness of the polymerizable bonding or recording layer, but do not contemplate the benefits of the outer surfaces of the media having a high degree of parallelism.